De últimas veces
by Clandestina
Summary: Alfred F. Jones es un muchacho universitario tratando de acabar su carrera. Scott Kirkland, en cambio, es soló un Barman que trabaja de noche que el menor conoce cuando va a tomar clases particulares con la hermana inglesa de ese pelirrojo. Sus encuentros estaban a destinados a ser los últimos, o al menos eso pensó el americano. Para el evento USxScotland.


Amo a Scotland, Scott, etc. Me vi muy tentada a participar en este evento y ahora estoy aquí, haciéndolo. La pareja es AlfredxScott.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia, corta.

* * *

El día estaba algo frío, en realidad, siempre es frío desde que llegó allí, la temperatura de America del norte no es demasiado similar con la de ese país, Inglaterra. Se frota las manos tratado de pasar desapercibido mientras la chica le explica el siguiente ejercicio que parece cuatro veces más largo y difícil que el anterior con un esquema parecido a las formulas de Einstein. Alfred es un estudiante universitario de veintidós años, pero aún así, algunas cosas en matemáticas todavía no parecen ser su fuerte. Un tema un tanto extraño, siempre fue realmente bueno cuando pequeño en aquellas cosas, sumando de dos en dos, sus calificaciones eran perfectas, pero luego llegaron las malditas letras a joder a los números y con ello, su vida.

"Se divide…" exclamó la inglesa apretando el ceño. "¿Alfred, estás escuchando?"

"Perdón" musita suavemente bajando la mirada, estaba distraído.

"Sólo unos cuantos minutos más" expira. "Presta atención o reprobarás de nuevo, tu carrera no es barata y lo sabes" el chico bajó la vista y luego frunció las cejas con seriedad hacia la inglesa sujetando el lápiz con fuerza.

Justo cuando su concentración estaba al punto límite desde la cocina americana se siente un ruido, un chico remueve un plato con pesadez, la inglesa le fulmina con la mirada y el pelirrojo ni siquiera se molesta en pestañear, Alfred abre los ojos sorprendidos, no muchos podían contra la mirada de enojo de esa inglesa, más cuando rara vez suele molestarse. A pesar de que mira con intensidad al muchacho este no le devuelve la mirada, preocupado en el pescado con arroz que ponía al microonda, con ropa algo descuidada, como si recién fuera levantándose, una sudadera ploma pegada a su torso, al parecer tenía una estatura un poco inferior a la de él. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras se limpiaba las manos con los pantalones y prendía un cigarrillo desde la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Perdón…?" inquirió la chica con fuerza. El muchacho levantó la cabeza unos segundos sin ganas ni ánimos. Apretó el cigarrillo en su boca con un extraño y lento movimiento. Por alguna razón, el estadounidense nunca había visto ese vicio asqueroso tan seductor como en ese hombre.

"Oh, lo siento" susurra con un acento que no es inglés. El norteamericano no reconoce aquella entonación. Lo único que reconoce son los labios pronunciando aquellas palabras y los ojos mirando hacia él… o al menos a su dirección.

El chico pelirrojo sintió el sonido del microondas y supo que debía largarse. Se fue vertiendo un jugo de naranja al vaso y luego de eso directo a las habitaciones de arriba mientras bostezaba sin vergüenza, como si todo le perteneciera allí o pudiera hacer lo que quiera, pero lo que más le afectó a Jones fue que… actuó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

"Perdón él…" empezó la muchacha.

Alfred detuvo su conversación con una intriga. "¿Quién es él?"

"Bueno… él…-se detuvo un momento mordiéndose los labios-…él es el dueño de la casa, Alfred, mi hermano escocés."

El universitario pestañeó extrañado. "Entonces tú no…"

"Por eso soy profesora particular de chiquillos como tú, Alfred, con mi pareja estamos tratando de comprarnos una casa, por mientras, tengo que soportar a ese monstruo."

"Él parecía…"

"¿Un oso pelirrojo invernando? Quizás, quién sabe, sólo sé que no es humano. La verdad, es raro que lo hayas visto. Él trabaja en la noche y duerme todo el día, no, no es prostituto, ya quisiera él acostarse con tanta mujer…pero es rarísimo que se levante en el día… no te preocupes, no le volverás a ver" sonrió la mujer arreglándose el cabello. "¿En qué pregunta íbamos? Hey… Alfred"

Alfred agitó la cabeza apartando la mirada de la escalera. Por alguna extraña razón la idea de que sería la última vez que lo vería le decepcionó un poco, pero se equivocaba, siempre lo haría, lo aprendería desde que sus ojos se posaron en aquel hombre. Siempre con Scott Kirkland parecería la última vez.

o.o

Den que era un compañero de la universidad lo había arrastrado hasta ese bar para que el muy maldito pudiera juntarse con uno de los extravagantes artitas que estaban allí esa noche de viernes, sí, Alfred F. Jones pudo quedarse a jugar con su consola en el departamento pequeño que arrendaban sus padres pero no, tenía que ser un puto y buen amigo, el lugar era amplio y hecho a la antigua con música de origines celtas, había unos pobres tipos botados llenos de alcohol y Alfred parecía estar escupiendo su vida en ese lugar, como odiaba aquellas cosas. Alcohol, tabaco y trago sin sentido, al menos decía prohibido fumar.

"Alfred, bueno, tengo que ir a…" se explicaba el danés con una sonrisa algo, sólo algo arrepentida.

"Ve por él y déjame aquí con los borrachos, de vez en cuando dicen algo interesante." se cruzó de brazos y el danés puso una cara de cachorrito mientras iba detrás del violinista noruego que trataba de quizás, algún día, surgir y que alguien notara ese talento que siempre tuvo y tendría. El americano sintió como un borracho le mordía un zapato como un zombi, le pateó con brusquedad el rostro y se cruzó más de brazos.

Una mierda. Esto era una mierda.

"¿Qué va a tomar caballero?"

El americano cerró los ojos por la pregunta, estaba algo de mal humor y ese hombre detrás de la barra ofreciéndole unas copas le ponía de mal humor, todo lo ponía de mal humor aquel día, aunque sólo sintiera su voz suave y relajada detrás de él.

"Lo de siempre" susurró con una risilla, siempre quiso decir eso. En las películas era un clásico.

Como si estuviera en una película, se rió un poco después de un rato y volteó, pero el Barman no estaba, veía como vertía algunas cosas sobre un vaso de color crema, frunció las cejas, era una maldita broma ¿Acaso no reconoció que no era un cliente habitual? El que atendía en la barra era o parecía joven por su cabellera rojiza viva. Se dio vuelta poniendo los codos sobre la barra y bufando molesto, acababa de gastar dinero en vano.

El ser se volteó con una mirada relajada mientras sostenía un cigarro sin prender sobre los labios. Los ojos verdes pareciendo devorar lo que quedaba de normalidad en Jones, esos ojos de serpiente, el ceño sin fruncir en esta ocasión, los labios finos y la piel pálida de aspecto suave y lechoso, las pecas que parecían no notarse pero que el americano veía a través de sus marcos al estar perdido en aquella figura, porque simplemente no podía dejarlo de mirar.

Otra vez él, otra vez allí delante de él. Esta vez… sí, le está mirando. No, no fue la última vez que le vería esa vez en aquella clase particular con Alice Kirkland, sorprendentemente no lo fue, pero esperaba a que lo fuera.

"Lo de siempre, señor."

Alfred estaba pasmado en sus ojos hipnotizantes, se rió un poco nervioso mirando el refresco, miró al escocés y este elevó una ceja sin mirada alguna de reflejo, luego lo volvió a mirar, era muy rosado y tenía cremita en forma de un conejito sobre la copa. Alfred no supo qué trago era ese, sabía de muchos, pero no de algo así tan poco… masculino.

"¿Esto es lo de siempre? ¿Qué mierda tiene este trago?" observaba perplejo su trago.

"Leche de frutilla, pedazos de frutilla y leche condensada con algo de manjar, arriba, un decorado de un puto conejo, es perfecto para críos como tú que se hacen los graciosos."

"Dude, era sólo una brom…" se detuvo, se sintió sofocado cuando le miró fijamente, nervioso, se levantó.

"Antes de irte deja dinero por tu malteada, así engordas más."

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" los ojos del americano se volvieron furiosos, dejó unos cuantos billetes para largarse.

Ni siquiera había hablado con el sujeto y lo trataba de esa forma, aunque… para que negarlo, sus estúpidos nervios le traicionaron, su hermana tenía razón, no era bueno tratar con él. Alfred F. Jones se fue del local, sabía que Den no tendría problemas solo, la estaba pasando bien manoseando el culo del noruego, allí él único que era tratado como basura fue él por un sujeto que quizás nunca debió volver haber visto o conocido.

Scott Kirkland tomó la copa entre sus manos, suspiró un poco y lamió la crema arrancándole una oreja a su creación, algunos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos, el escocés nunca suele hacer algo así con un cliente, era sumamente serio en su trabajo.

Y, para ambos, aquella pequeña discusión sería la primera y la última.

o.o

Ese americano se mordía los labios molesto, se sentía estúpido. Se supone que jamás entraría de nuevo a ese mentecato Bar y allí estaba, mirando de reojo a ver si el pelirrojo se asomaba cuando salía de unas clases nocturnas el norteamericano, después de todo, era un sueño irreal encontrárselo a plena luz del día. Scott es oscuridad, no puede salir de allí, pero por alguna razón, Alfred se sentía atraído a él. Otra vez estaba allí, frente al maldito bar, buscando una excusa o un amigo para entrar sin parecer un estúpido o un acosador.

Sabía hace unos cuantos meses que las razones por las que volvía eran más que un pequeño interés en el de ojos jade, era algo que le cosquillaba el estomago como pirañas de indigestión y borraba todos los apuntes que traía de la linda universidad, era ese elegante traje negro y ese moño, era esa sonrisa malévola que le dedicaba cada vez que se atrevía a entrar con alguna excusa barata y él sabía que no era así, mierda, siempre lo sabía.

Jones comprendió hace un par de días que aquel pelirrojo le gusta. Nunca le había gustado alguien de esa manera, quizás debía tratar de buscar a una pelirroja endemoniada de ojos verdes y lengua asesina para estar contento.

El muchacho está tratando de ver un poco adentro cuando una sombra sale despiadada y rápidamente haciendo que Jones se llevara el susto de su pobre vida, los ojos verdes chocan con los suyos, aspira un cigarrillo con fuerza y se frota las manos, la mirada está sobre él, el americano nunca antes en su vida se había sentido más patético que en ese instante, la sonrisa se formó en los labios crueles, joder, lo tenía en sus manos.

"Un trago de conejito rosado todavía tiene tu nombre escrito en él." Alfred frunció el ceño con fuerza.

Pero de cierta manera le gustó, le gustó que el pelirrojo recordara esa vez, ese momento. Se mordió los labios sutilmente y miró hacia el cielo esperando que el pelirrojo se aburriera de tratar de charlar, pero el cigarrillo sobre su boca parecía una vela aromática, jamás parecía acabarse el desgraciado. Los ojos chocaron nuevamente con los verdes causándole un temblor placentero que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Lo sabía, iba a terminar entrando seducido por esos diamantes y esas finas manos que limpian las copas de cristal.

"Buscas algo, siempre lo has buscado."

"Y-o… no" no, definitivamente no quería decirle, se burlaría, sonaba patético.

"Vamos, entra luego crío, tú y yo sabemos que un par de copas hacen hablar."

"¿Con el puto trago del conejito?" le sonrió animado.

"Uno de esos con un alcohol de 65º grados y me vas a confesar hasta que edad te orinabas, nene."

"Soy americano, nada de inglés…soporto esto."

"Ven a probarlo" el americano no pudo discutir más, las manos lo conducían a la barra, las manos tocando sus dedos al entregar el trago humillante que tomaba sólo por él.

La sonrisa traviesa y confiada empezó a nublar su vista y a sonrojar sus mejillas a medida que consumía el trago, cuando ya era conciente, estaba besando al Barman con locura en el baño, deslizando sus manos por la camisa holgada, saboreando su lengua que se profundizaba en sus labios, en sus dientes, sintiendo la espalda húmeda y los gruñidos de ese pelirrojo que se asfixiaban en besos que duraban una eternidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba tratando de poseerlo locamente, pasión encarnada a flor de piel, roces tratando de descubrirse, entrepiernas enredadas. Pero se detuvo, ese no era el lugar… esa no era su verdadera meta ni confesión, eso era alcohol haciendo lo que sus fantasías dictaban, se apartó rápidamente mientras el escocés se arreglaba el traje y sus ojos filosos buscaban volver a atraer a la presa. Alfred tartamudeó apenado, recogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo del lugar.

La última… esta vez sí era la última vez.

o.o

A pesar de que fueron sólo fueron palabras vacías, después de que sólo eran las descontroladas hormonas adolescentes que ya no deberían actuar sobre su vida en aquella noche donde tocó a ese escocés, el hecho de no verlo se hizo una inconsciente realidad. Esas clases en la noche habían llegado a su fin, ni siquiera pasaba por ese sector, ni siquiera tenía tiempo con todos los trabajos finales para volver como un idiota a que le dieran su trago de conejito rosa.

Suspiró con fuerza. Idiota, idiota. Se decía a sí mismo, han pasado más de dos meses en que tocó su piel y tomó sus labios. La cabeza de Jones arde, el cuerpo atrevido casi de su misma altura, esa sonrisa que lo corroía por completo haciéndole temblar. Sólo pensar en él le hacía querer tocarse. Lo podría gritar, realmente deseaba que ese hombre se fuera de su maldita cabeza.

Nunca debió haber una primera vez para nada, nunca debió conocerlo... ni ir a su maldito bar, ni tocar esa piel que ardía en deseo. No debió de...

Los pensamientos sobre él son una plaga en su cabeza. No los aguanta. Las plagas se erradican con veneno, pero él es más asfixiante que eso, Alfred no sabía qué le había hecho a su cabeza ese sujeto. Está ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando siente su celular y una llamada un tanto curiosa de una persona con la que no habla hace meses. Aún así, antes de contestar la llamada se corta y le llega un singular mensaje. Abre la bandeja de entrada curioso y es la misma persona, Alice Kirkland, lo citaba a su casa. No se han hablado hace tiempo... pero ella era una buena amiga.

Tomó sus cosas y un libro para repasar un poco, cualquier tipo de tiempo perdido destruirían quizás su promedio. Llegó y se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta.

"Alice... oye, ya estoy aquí" el nombre retumbó en la casa y nadie contestó, sintió los escalones del piso de arriba, sintió a alguien bajar.

Subió la mirada. No, no él otra vez. Pudo verlo, pudo sentirlo y pudo palparlo sin siquiera tocarlo, sólo mirando sus melancólicos y adormilados ojos verdes ya sentía que se desvanecía en ese espacio, las suaves ojeras en su rostro pálido lo hacían verse extravagante, cómo removía sus cabellos fuegos y trataba de mirarlo serio sin parecer atontado por el sueño. Alfred no sabía cómo salir de allí sin parecer muy cobarde.

"Yo venía por…"

"Te tardaste mucho, ella ya salió" suspiró doblando hacia la izquierda, a la cocina que siempre estuvo allí, la americana, para aprovechar el espacio de la casa que parecía pequeña por abajo, Alfred nunca subió a la planta de arriba.

"Si ella no está yo…"

"Espérala…siempre vuelve."

"No creo, ella me llamaría o algo, quizás la ubico si salgo ahora… ¿Sabes dónde fue?"

El escocés frunció las cejas. No miró al norteamericano, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una leche de frutilla y algo de crema junto al azucarero y no le devolvió palabra alguna al estadounidense por unos segundos hasta que empezó a hacer la mezcla, lucía algo débil y enojado, hasta perezoso, como si hubiera tenido un día de mierda y a penas era capaz de levantarse.

"Sólo espérala, por mientras, te haré el de siempre" el americano frunció las cejas, así que para eso eran los putos ingredientes.

"No thanks" irguió la boca tratando de parecer firme.

"Ya lo estoy haciendo, no te puedes negar… o quizás, quieras pagarme como en aquella noche" las palabras del escocés susurradas con morbo hicieron sonrojar al americano hasta las orejas y echarse en el sillón para ver si desaparecía en los pliegues.

Puto escocés.

Lo peor no fue haberse quedado allí y verlo como se acomoda a su lado disfrutando del sufrimiento de su rostro, lo peor fue beber el estúpido trago que volvía a contener ese extraño alcohol que confundía su mente. Terminaron besándose en el sillón con afán. Alfred disfrutaba frotar su cadera en el escocés y volver a tocar esa piel blanca con pecas ocultas, el sudor corriendo desde ambos cuerpos. Esta vez tenían algo más de libertad que no les brindó el baño de hombres en el bar, esta vez ambos desabrocharon los cierres de los pantalones y disfrutaron de juntarse sutilmente.

Disfrutaron de los besos a plenitud, Alfred disfrutó de algo que desde el primer momento pensó no volver a ver ni sentir. El americano apreció por unos fantasiosos momentos que ese pelirrojo le pertenecía, que esa noche y esos besos sabor frutilla con crema eran todo el energético que necesitaría en años. No llegaron a la cama. Pero Alfred se vio tentado a tomar el cuerpo escocés y depositarlo en ésta, se veía cansado, agotado, pero esa sonrisa seguía allí destrozando la cordura americana.

La chica no llegó en toda la noche y Alfred prometió no volver. Fue lindo aquella última vez.

Estúpidas últimas veces. El mundo que era suyo se destrozaba en un reflejo de felicidad inexistente, eso es lo qué tiene con el escocés, un reflejo. Encuentros creados de casualidades.

o.o

Las llamadas. Alfred descubrió por una llamada de Alice que ésta había cambiado de celular y el viejo debía estar en algún rincón de la vieja casa del demonio pelirrojo, el americano ha sabido todo este tiempo que las incontables noches que va atraído a esa casa por un mensaje de Alice son obra del escocés, hasta el mismo pelirrojo sabe que ya fue descubierto guardando un incomodo silencio, se limita a regocijarse en el sufrimiento emocional del menor y como volvía perdurando un engaño que ya parecía farsa entre ellos dos.

El escocés había comprado un pack de leches y frutillas sólo para el trago del americano, el menor lo sabía, espiaba su refrigerador. Ahora podía subir al segundo piso y ver al escocés a penas moviendo músculo alguno y mirarle con una aterradora cara que prometía muerte a todo pobre sujeto que osara tocarlo. El norteamericano había descubierto algunas cosas al venir a verlo a aquellas horas. El escocés cuando tiene sueño es bastante manejable y lindo, y a la vez, sumamente peligroso.

Porque podían besarse y acariciarse, incluso el americano podía morderlo o actuar con rudeza, pero sin llegar a ser fastidioso e incitar a las palabras románticas por que allí con la fuerza que le queda de la noche el escocés lo saca a patadas de la pieza y cierra con seguro, cuando están en la cama el pelirrojo sólo gime un poco y le devuelve miradas lujuriosas con una sonrisa de caramelo, el menor sabe que le está quitando horas de sueño al escocés, pero no puede detenerse.

Y ese día no se detuvieron hasta hacer el amor, al menos para Alfred se sintió más o menos así.

"E-Esto es sucio para un c-crí-o y su trago de con-nejito" el escocés murmuró con una sonrisa exótica mientras sus caderas se levantaban en los hombros del americano.

Eran las tres de la tarde exactamente y el escocés de veintiocho años sabe que no dormirá.

Sus pantorrillas sobre los hombros del americano y sus mulos cercanos a su vientre, el pelirrojo apretó los dientes y se sujetó con fuerza a los brazos del americano cuando abrieron su entrada suavemente e iban acomodándose en su interior, los labios sangraban, sus cejas fruncidas y el sudor explorando sus cuerpos al compás de sus respiraciones que se convertían en pequeños gemidos. Scott se echó suavemente para atrás y removió las caderas para que ese crío se apresurara a inundarlo del todo.

"E-Es… estre-cho" se sorprendió con la calidez que le envolvía su sexo.

"Shut up, Jo-Jones"

"Es co-como…si fueras virgen por aquí…" soltó con suavidad empujando las caderas mientras el escocés le miraba de manera asesina y enterraba las uñas en los brazos del americano.

"No me acu-cuesto con cualquiera, jamás lo hice con un hombre…"

"Pensé que…" trataba de disculparse, siempre pensó… que en un principio era sólo un juego para ese pelirrojo, nunca esperó ser el primero…

"Serás el primer y último hombre que me haga esto." susurró mordaz besando los labios que estaban sorprendidos.

"Último" susurró con delirio, la palabra nunca le había sonado a tan dulce elixir, esa es la primera última vez en que ese escocés sería virgen, se la había concedido a él. Sólo a él.

Se encerraron en placer, Alfred siguió un ritmo lento y prolongado cuando empujaba su cadera, pero pronto el pelirrojo le exigía más con miradas penetrantes y removiendo su pelvis, besos y caricias que lo sumergían en la irremediable locura, Jones no quería soltarlo, ese cuerpo que se estremecía entre sus brazos, esa voz ronca y acallada en suspiros con su nombre y gemidos prolongados. Lo hicieron dos veces aquella noche, más por pedido del escocés que por aprobación del americano que creía que era "sobre exigirlo" por ser su primera vez, Kirkland casi lo estampa en la pared de un puñetazo agarrándole firmemente del cuello de la camisa y obligándole a continuar.

El americano suspiró en una sonrisa. Se había olvidado que Scotty era muchas cosas, menos una chica débil y delicada, pero ni aún eso evitó que al día siguiente aquel escocés en el bar se moviera de una forma un tanto… curiosa, Alfred a pesar de que no debería estar allí, sólo fue a verlo balancearse levemente cuando caminaba, imperceptible para el resto, pero visible a los ojos azul cielo. Scott le miró con desprecio, el chico sólo le sonrió entre dientes esperándolo toda la noche…toda lo noche para besarle…

Como si fuera la última vez.

o.o

Alfred repasaba el tiempo juntos, desde que conoció a ese Kirkland, ya eran dos años, para ese tiempo, ya se había instalado sin vergüenza alguna en la casa de Scott, aunque rara vez se encontraban, Scott seguía con su trabajo, a Alfred le faltaban unos meses y por fin sacaría su carrera, tenía veinticuatro años ya y aun así el escocés lo trataba como un niñito, aunque bueno, ese anciano ya era un treintañero, el trago que solía tomar también vario o algo parecido, el mismo diseño, sólo que con chocolate, se intercambiaban, y si el menor era obediente, el escocés podía dárselo en un beso delirante.

Alfred podía fanfarronear que su sexo no era normal, siempre tenían en el día, algunas veces, en la noche, pero sólo los sábados y si Scotty andaba de ganas.

Y bueno, la vida a ese americano… nunca le pareció más perfecta, estaba enamorado. Y Scott… bueno, él no parecía molesto por sus sentimientos, y… de alguna forma Jones sentía su amor, incluso con esas sonrisas agrías y amargas que suele darle o uno que otro insulto.

Hoy salió temprano de su clase, quizás Scotty siguiera durmiendo, sonrió, alcanzaría a besarlo un poco antes de que fuera a trabajar al bar, está emocionado, aprieta los puños con una risilla, pero antes de eso recibe una llamada, una…horrible llamada que no debió existir, no debió haber primera… jamás debió existir.

"Hola Alice, a qué debo tu linda llama-…" su conversación fue cortada, la voz de la inglesa irrumpió de manera agría y dolorosa.

"¡Scott A-Alfred, Scott maldita se-a, oh por favor no!" la chica sollozaba en el teléfono, el pulso de Alfred se aceleró y las manos le temblaban.

"¿Qué pasó con él Alice?"

"A-Alfred yo… no lo o-dio…no quería que esto…"

"¿¡Qué mierda pasó Alice!? " la voz contraída en histeria, las manos temblando sobre el teléfono sollozando, no podía pasarle algo Scott, no podía, los ojos del americano empezaron a nublarse suavemente, sentía que lloraría si no escuchaba nuevamente la voz de la chica diciéndole que aquel maldito escocés está bien, que todo esto es una broma.

"L-Lo atacaron… al terminar el turno Alf-fred, está en el hospital"

El corazón de ese norteamericano se detuvo en ese instante mientras la chica le explicaba donde lo habían llevado exactamente, corrió hasta desgastarse su vida, corrió para verlo respirar, para verlo abrir nuevamente esos ojos que tanto ama, Scott se lo dijo una y mil veces en broma… que moriría seguramente de algo al pulmón, pero jamás de esa manera tan… injusta, no lo podía dejar así después de consumirlo en aquel universo en el que sólo el escocés podía expresarse. Tomó sus manos hasta que los médicos le obligaron a salir, Alfred no reaccionó desesperado por no soltar su mano jamás, él…Scotty… de seguro se sentiría un tanto solo, él siempre fue así aunque nunca exigía compañía, ni siquiera la de Jones, no creía necesitarla, pero el menor sí se sentía necesario, al igual que el escocés es algo necesario, no, se equivoca, no es algo "necesario", se ha convertido en algo indispensable.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, con impotencia fuera de la sala, sus nudillos se rompían de rabia al ver a Scott en ese estado. Lo descubrió unos días después mientras cuidaba a Kirkland con una sonrisa rota e iba a verlo, unos hombres lo atacaron a las afuera del bar al descubrir su actual situación sexual, homosexual… junto a él, siendo felices o al menos tratando. El americano le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la semana y media, mientras Scott sólo aprieta los labios y le miraba con resentimientos.

Una carta americana fue lo que encontró al día siguiente.

-Perdón por arruinar tu vida- salía en ella, el escocés la aferró a su mano mientras sus puños enervaban rabia.

"Sabía que harías esto pedazo de mierda, eres demasiado cobarde… eres demasiado predecible" suspiró suavemente, tomó un respiro más. "Pero yo no Jones, yo no."

Alfred tal vez querría que esa fuera su última vez, no quería dañar otra vez a ese escocés, no por su culpa ni por lo que eran, Scotty encontraría a otra chica, una linda que fuera digna para él, porque no sabía si sería capaz de protegerlo esta vez, pero el escocés no es así, él es diferente y no le dejará ir, sea a las buenas o a las mala ese americano volverá a su lado.

No dejará que sea la última vez.

o.o

¿Se iba a librar de él? ¿En serio Alfred pensó que dejar a Scott Kirkland sería llevarle una notita de disculpas y huir con la cola entre las piernas? Claro que no, dejar a Scott Kirkland se asimila a una muerte sádica y dolorosa, una donde te hacen falta sus fatales besos y aquella habitación tan suyas que está cubierta de vicios de los dos, en un velador hay una taza grande de café, en la otra en cambio, un cenicero y una polilla a medio terminar mientras la fragancia del humo se impregna incluso en las sábanas.

Porque el escocés le dio la golpiza de su vida al americano mientras éste venía recoger las cosas de la casa con la cabeza agachada, con los labios temblorosos y sin saber qué decir, Jones sangraba entre las manos del escocés al ser golpeados por los poco benevolentes puños del pelirrojo, incluso… había venido en el día para que estuviera un tanto adormilado, pero esa bestia parecía no requerir de sueño en esos instantes con las ojeras marcadas rozando sus ojos color olivo.

"Jones…" susurró sádicamente y con amargura, quizás, desesperación, tristeza. "¿Dónde planeas ir?"

"No quiero esto… Scott, no quiero volver a dañarte, no aguantaría otra vez aquello, tú, el hospital… mi culpa."

" ¡Que no soy una puta delicadeza, maldita sea!" le estampó contra la pared con fuerza, Alfred se quejó y el dolor se trasladó de su nuca a su espina dorsal mirando los ojos enfurecidos de esa bestia, nunca lo había visto perder el control de aquella manera.

"No te dejaré escapar, niño, eres mío." Susurró suavemente, chocando un beso alargado y profundo con los labios semi abiertos del americano quien sentía que las ansias por aquella boca ya eran insoportables, negarse a aquel placer es destrozador. "Y lo seguirás siendo… hasta que uno de los dos muera, no quiero saber de tus estúpidas inseguridades…no me importan ¿entiendes?" repitió con fuerza.

"Scott." Susurró vacilante.

El resto es historia. De una u otra manera Alfred volvió con ese escocés, porque… nunca quiso alejarse, a golpes, a besos, a sentir como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se entregaba entre sus dedos con una pasión desorbitante no pudo evitar ser demasiado débil ante la tortura de no tenerlo para él. Por aquella decisión de volver al bar, de besar sus labios, de hacerle el amor, de superar el miedo por incidente, todo lo condujo a ese momento, en ese en el que ahora sonreía junto a otros mientras Scott junta los labios y aprieta su mano, una cruz se presenta delante suyo cuando alza la vista, está la familia de Scott Kirkland, está la de Jones, todos riendo, siente que el señor frente a la cruz les sonríe, el escocés le mira a los ojos sin elevar siquiera una sonrisa.

"Podría considerarlo…" susurró con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, Alfred se puso pálido, no podía hacerlo eso en aquel momento. "Bien, bien, no pongas esa cara, no quiero que llores aquí y me manches el terno, por lo tanto…acepto…te acepto Jones"

Porque aquel acepto sería su último…y su "hasta siempre" para ser felices.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña contribución a este pequeño y lindo evento, cualquier comentario será recibido con enorme alegría por mí.


End file.
